


Come Over

by imbadatpickingnames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First time writing angst, I Tried, M/M, but look at what i've done, forgive me lord for i have sinned, i usually write fluffy things, i warned you, idk if this is good or nah, im bad at title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatpickingnames/pseuds/imbadatpickingnames
Summary: 'Now it’s your time to fulfill your promise.Whatever you do, no matter what.Please.Come over.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who's back? You guys still remember me, right?  
> So i'm back with this thing *sigh* when i was supposed to be writing a sequel for my previous fic, Netflix and No Chill. But i was in an angsty mood so yeah, here it is.  
> Enjoy!

About a month ago, Yuri received a text message from Otabek. It’s just a simple, short message.

‘ _I am moving to Russia. With you.’_

Yuri stared at his phone like his eyes were ready to pop out of their sockets. He couldn’t believe it. Besides, they never had a talk about moving together, even after Yuri decided to rent an apartment and live on his own since he said he’s eighteen now and he’s old enough to take care of himself.

But reading the message Otabek sent him, the now-legal Yuri Plisetsky started to jump around his bedroom like a happy little bunny who just found a carrot. He’s so excited that he forgot that he needs to at least reply to the message.

So he did.

_‘You serious?’_ He typed quickly.

A notification of a new message from Otabek appeared on the screen after a moment.

_‘Positive.’_

Yuri held his breath. He began to type another message.

_‘What makes you suddenly think about moving here with me?’_

_‘Don’t know. I just want to.’_ Otabek replied.

Yuri sighed. Another message popped up.

_‘Does it bother you?’_

Yuri shook his head unconsciously.

_‘No, not at all! I’m just, you know, surprised XD’ He replied back._

_‘Oh, I see. Consider it as a late birthday present for you.’_

_‘But Beka, you already gave me a present for my birthday, and they’re more than enough…’_

_‘No, they’re not. Besides, those tiger plushies are too small and they’re not even huggable.’_

_‘So I’m moving over to replace them as something for you to hug ;)’_

_‘Again, does that bother you?’_

Yuri let out a giggle as he read those messages.

_‘So you’re being serious about this.’_

_‘Have been from the first text, Yura.’_ Yuri could almost hear his grunt from the text.

_‘Okay then. When?’_

_‘Next month, I think. I have to do something, talk to you later (:’_

_‘Later, soon to be roommate ;)’_

Yuri was so happy. He truly was.

* * *

 

About two weeks ago, Yuri got a phone call. It was from Otabek.

“Hey, what’s up?” Yuri greeted. He’s not even trying to hide the excitement in his voice. He could hear the other guy chuckled lightly from the other side of the phone, and that made his heart started thumping loud to the point he was afraid it could be heard through the phone.

“Nothing much, just want to hear your voice, that’s all.”

Yuri felt his face getting warmer.

“Are you busy or something?” Otabek asked, not wanting to bother Yuri.

“Nah, I was just sitting here. Doing absolutely nothing.”

“You’re lying, Yura.”

“Okay, okay. Fine. I was uh…cleaning my apartment?” That sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Hmm, that’s rare coming from you.”

“Oh wow, I’m offended.” Yuri jokingly pouted. He admitted he’s not the cleanest person you could ever find, but he could also clean things up for himself if he wants to. Even though he would complain while doing so.

“I’m being serious here. Like, have you ever even look at your room back then when you’re still living with Yuuri and Victor?”

Yuri couldn’t argue with that.

“Yeah, well…it’s too messy now, so I had to clean it up a little.”

A silence.

“Yura, is it because I’m mo-“

“NO! DEFINITELY NOT BECAUSE YOU’RE MOVING IN.”

Another silence. Bu this time, it was an awkward silence.

“Yeah, as I thought. You don’t have to all of that for now.”

“Uh-uh, I know.”

“I mean, I’m moving over next month.”

“I know.”

“I haven’t book any flight.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“I’m not even sure that I’ll actually live together with you.”

“Yeah, I kno- wait what??”

“Ahaha, just kidding.”

If this guy was in Russia, Yuri would be sure as heck to kick his ass.

“The thing is, it’s next month. We still got two more weeks.” Otabek said.

“You’re right. I’m just um…trying to keep myself busy, that’s all.” Yuri let out an awkward laugh.

“Pretty sure your apartment will be messier when I get there.”

“HEY!”

“Wanna bet about it?”

Yuri didn’t want to throw a single ruble on a bet that he knew he would absolutely lose, so he just shut himself up.

“Okay so, just keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll call you later. Bye, Yura.”

“Yeah, bye.”

With that, Yuri put his phone back on the table and continued cleaning his apartment.

* * *

 

A week ago, Yuri had a video call with Otabek.

“It was raining, so I had to pick him up from the streets and-“

“You brought him home.”

“EXACTLY!”

He was apparently telling Otabek about the cat he just rescued.

“Yura, it’s the second cat you brought home this month. You can’t just pick up every cat you see and bring them home.” Otabek said, looking concerned over Yuri’s habit of bringing stray cats into his apartment.

“But Beka, they need a home.”

“And it doesn’t have to be your home.”

Yuri pouted.

“I know, I know. You love cats. You love them so much. But wouldn’t it be difficult for you to take care of them when there are too much of them?” Otabek asked. Yuri’s face lightened up.

“That’s exactly why you need to get here quickly!”

Otabek sighed. Yuri laughed.

“Okay, I’ll help you with the cats. But don’t even ask me to give them a bath.”

“Awe, Beka is still upset.”

“They clawed my arms Yura. And my favorite sweatshirt.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.”

For a second, they just stare into each other’s face on the laptop screen and smiled.

“So, you’ll be here on Monday?” Yuri finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Yeah, I guess.” Otabek answered.

“That means I have to get the cats out of your soon-to-be room.”

“They sleep in my room?”

“It’s been raining a lot here, so I thought it would be warmer if-“

“Seriously Yura?” Otabek started laughing.

“Well, I don’t want my children to catch a cold.”

They both laughed out loud.

“You mean, to ‘ _cats_ -a-cold’?”

“That’s a horrible pun, Beka.”

“I know.”

“It’s not _punny.”_ Yuri grinned.

“That’s even more horrible than mine, Yura." Otabek said, chuckling lightly.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, Yura.”

And they kept talking until the dawn came.

__

* * *

 

Two days ago, Yuri received another phone all from Otabek. He picked it up excitedly.

“Hey there! Ready to come here?”

Otabek’s voice was heard from the other side of the phone.

“Yeah, I’m at the airport. Just waiting for the flight.” He answered.

“Awe, airport sure is boring. But don’t worry, it’ll be fun once you get here!” Yuri said. He mentally questioned himself on how he sounded so over-excited like a little kid.

“I can’t wait to see you.”

A warm smile appeared on Yuri’s face.

“Yeah, I’m excited to see you too.” Yuri said. They both laughed.

“But, Yura?”

“Yeah?”

“There something I need to tell you.”

“What is it?” Yuri furrowed his brows, confused.

“I might not be there on time, since I have a feeling this flight would suck.”

“What? Like, it would be delayed or something?” Yuri asked.

“Yeah something like that, I guess.”

Otabek sounded unsure. There’s a disturbing silence.

“You’ll wait for me, right?” Otabek said suddenly.

“Of course I will, why wouldn’t I?” Yuri said, sounding like he’s so ready to scream. Otabek laughed softly.

“I love you, Yura.”

Yuri blushed. His heart beating louder.

“I love you too, Beka.”

They hung up the phone.

* * *

 

Yesterday, Yuri cried a lot. And he couldn’t stop.

_He cried himself to sleep_.

* * *

 

Today, Yuri woke up earlier.

“Oh no, I’m gonna be late.”

He got up from his bed, change his clothes, and got out from his room. Surprisingly, he found Yuuri in his living room, next to Victor who was sleeping on the sofa next to him.

“Yurio?”

“What the hell are you doing in my house, Katsudon?”

“We were looking out for you, Yurio. Since yesterday.”

Yuri went silent.

“Yeah whatever you say.” Yuri made his way to the front door, only to be stopped by Yuuri.

“Where are you going to?” Yuuri asked. Yuri instinctively pulled his arm out of Yuuri’s grip.

“Didn’t I tell you before? I’m going to see Beka at the airport!”

Yuri didn’t like the concerned look on Yuuri’s face when he said that.

“Yurio, don’t do this.” Yuuri said, almost pleading.

“I promised him I’ll pick him up at the airport when he’s here.”

“But Yurio, he’s not-“

“What, you’re gonna tell me that **he’s not here anymore** like you told me yesterday? You’re gonna tell me that **he couldn’t make it** _?_ What other kind of bullshit do you want to tell me, Katsudon?!” Yuri snarled angrily.

“That’s not what I mean-“Yuuri tried to explain, but Yuri cut him off.

“I don’t want to hear anything from you. I’m going anyway.” He pushed Yuuri aside from the door.

“Yurio, where do you think you’re going?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. That was Victor.

“None of your business.” Yuri mumbled.

“You’re going to see your friend, right?” Victor asked. Yuri nodded slowly.

“Well, we’re going to see him too this afternoon. You’re coming too, right?”

Yuri nodded again. But this time it was more enthusiastically.

“Of course! But I want to be the first one to see him.” He said.

Victor smiled. And his smile looked…sad?”

“You’ll always be the first one to see him, Yurio.” Victor finally said. Yuri smiled innocently.

“Now go back to sleep, or you’ll be sleepy when we go to see him.”

“Fine. Wake me up, will ya?”

“We will, Yurio. We will.”

Yuri skipped back to his room.

“Victor, that’s not the right thing to do.” Yuuri said. Victor sighed deeply.

“I know, Yuuri. But that’s the only thing I could do to stop him from leaving.”

“You’re making him more delusional!”

“I don’t want to, but I had to do it! Imagine if he actually go to the airport only to find out that Otabek’s not there?”

Yuuri went silent. He looked very concerned.

“Look, Yuuri. I know you care about him. We all do. And it’s best for him to know the truth. But now is not the right time for him to accept all of these things at once. He needs to take his time to understand.” Victor said, slowly patting Yuuri’s back to comfort him. Yuuri sighed.

“You’re right, Victor. I’m just afraid that he will-“

“He’ll be fine, Yuuri. He’s a strong boy. He’ll make it.”

Yuuri said some things before he got back to the living room to sleep on the sofa. After some time, Victor’s phone buzzed a few times. It was from Chris. He picked it up.

“Yeah?”

“ _Did you tell him about it?”_ Chris asked?

“No, I couldn’t tell him. I just couldn’t.” Victor answered, half whispering.

He heard Chris sighed from the other side of the phone.

“ _It’s okay. He’ll understand later. But he’ll be at the funeral, right?”_

Victor remained silent for a while.

“He will. I know he will.”

* * *

 

The next day, Yuri sat on his bedroom. Alone.

He has been ignoring the knocks on his door that mostly came from Yuuri telling him to eat his breakfast. Instead, he scrolled to his phone, looking for Otabek’s name on his contact. He decided to press the call button.

The number could not be reached. So he left a voice message instead.

“Hey, Beka? How is it up there? Is it great like they always said?”

Yuri felt his eyes getting warm. His vision’s blurred.

He’s tearing up. But he kept talking.

“Nobody told me the truth, so I had to find up for myself about this. Katsudon tried to explain, by the way. But no way in the world I would listen to him.”

Yuri’s voice was shaky.

“I guess you’re the only one I could trust.”

Yuri let out a sob.

“ _But you’re not here anymore.”_

Yuri sighed deeply.

“It’s hard you know. Do you think I could make it?”

Silence filled the air.

“I now you won’t even got this message but, I need to tell you something that I barely tell you.”

Yuri smiled. Tears rolled down his face.

“ _I love you. So much that I’ll be willing to do anything to see you again.”_

Yuri felt like he’s falling apart. And he really was.

“That’s all I got to tell you. Until next time we meet again.”

He hung up the phone.

Yuri pushed his hair away from his face, and started typing a message.

‘ _I kept my promise. I have waited for you._

_Now it’s your time to fulfill your promise._

_Whatever you do, no matter what._

_Please._

_Come over.’_

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it. It's my first time writing an angsty fic, so forgive me if it's bad or if it doesn't make any sense. Please do tell me your opinions on the comment, so i could make better fics. I really appreciate all of your comments and kudos <3
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you on the next fic :)


End file.
